pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Fat Bottomed Girls
Song Info|website=AllMusic|language=en-us|access-date=2019-04-02}} | released = | format = 7" | recorded = 1978 | studio = | venue = | genre = |hard rock Song Info AllMusic|last=Rivadavia|first=Eduardo||website=AllMusic|access-date=December 16, 2018|quote=...and the hard-rocking 'Fat Bottomed Girls.'}}}} | length = | }} | label = | writer = Brian May | producer = | prev_title = It's Late | prev_year = 1978 | next_title = Don't Stop Me Now | next_year = 1979 }} "Fat Bottomed Girls" is a song by the British rock band Queen. Written by guitarist Brian May, the track featured on their 1978 album Jazz and later on their compilation album Greatest Hits.Queen – Greatest Hits. AllMusic. Retrieved 4 September 2011. When released as a single with "Bicycle Race", the song reached number 11 in the UK Singles Chart and number 24 in the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the US.Whitburn, Joel (2006). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits. Billboard Books.Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited. The song is formed around an open bluesy, metallic guitar tuning, and opens with its chorus.Prato, Greg. "Fat Bottomed Girls". AllMusic. Retrieved 4 September 2011. It was one of the few Queen songs played in an alternative (drop D) guitar tuning.Queen Songs – Fat Bottomed Girls. Retrieved 4 September 2011. The song's music video was filmed at the Dallas Convention Center in Texas in October 1978.Queen Promo Videos – Fat Bottomed Girls. Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 4 September 2011. Song and lyrical content The two songs were released together on a double A-sided single, and both songs refer to each other. Near the end of Fat Bottomed Girls, the song references the band's song "Bicycle Race", with Mercury shouting, "Get on your bikes and ride!" "Bicycle Race" reciprocates with the lyric "fat bottomed girls, they'll be riding today". Live performances Queen performed "Fat Bottomed Girls" in concert from 1978 to 1982.Queen live on tour: Jazz (Setlist). Queen Concerts. Retrieved 4 September 2011.Queen live on tour: The Game (world). Queen Concerts. Retrieved 4 September 2011.Queen live on tour: Hot Space (world). Queen Concerts. Retrieved 4 September 2011. Since its release, the song has appeared on television and film, and has been covered by a number of artists. The song was performed on the setlists of their Queen + Adam Lambert tours in 2012, 2014-2015, 2016 & 2017-2018 featuring Adam Lambert and at the iHeartRadio Music Festival 2013 as Queen + Adam Lambert featuring Fun.Queen + Adam Lambert featuring Fun performing Fat Bottomed Girls at iHeartRadio Festival 2013. Retrieved 31 August 2015. It was also performed during the Return Of The Champions Tour and the Rock the Cosmos Tour, both tours by Queen + Paul Rodgers.Queen + Paul Rodgers performing Fat Bottomed Girls. Retrieved 31 August 2015. Versions The song featured a different vocal arrangement from the studio recording when performed live. In live performances, the lead vocals during the chorus were sung by Freddie Mercury and harmonised with an upper voice (Roger Taylor) and a lower voice (Brian May). In the studio version, there is no higher harmony. The lead vocals on the verses are sung by Freddie Mercury, while Brian May sings the lead vocals on the chorus. The single version (which can be found on Greatest Hits, but not the 1992 US "Red Cover" version) omits the extended guitar interludes between the verses and fades out before the ending.Fat Bottomed Girls. Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 4 September 2011. In the US, the 1991 Hollywood Records reissue of Jazz included a bonus remix by Matt Wallace. In 1992, Organized Konfusion remixed the track for inclusion on the later-cancelled BASIC Queen Bootlegs compilation. This version included an alternate vocal track by Mercury, as well as hip-hop production and added rap verses. In 1993, Vic Sotto, Francis Magalona, Richie D'Horsie and Michael V. covers a tagalog parody reprise version of "Fat Bottomed Girls" as from the movie "Ano Ba Yan? 2" under OctoArts Films. Legacy During an interview with AVClub, Michael McKean stated that "Fat Bottomed Girls" was an influence for the song "Big Bottom" by Spinal Tap, featured in the movie ’’This Is Spinal Tap’’. Sales and certifications Personnel *Freddie Mercury – lead and backing vocals *Brian May – electric guitar, lead chorus and backing vocals *Roger Taylor – drums *John Deacon – bass guitar Live recordings *''Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl'' *''Return of the Champions'' *''Super Live in Japan'' *''Live in Ukraine'' Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts References External links * Official YouTube videos: original music video, Live at the Bowl, Queen + Paul Rodgers * Lyrics at Queen official website (from Queen Rocks) * Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1978 singles Category:Songs written by Brian May Category:Song recordings produced by Roy Thomas Baker Category:Songs about sexuality Category:EMI Records singles Category:Elektra Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:1978 songs Category:Songs about buttocks Category:British hard rock songs Category:Glam rock songs